spectacularspidermanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man (real name Peter Parker) is a superhero vigilante. He began his career as a superhero when his uncle was killed, he learned that with his great powers also comes with great responsibilities. Physical appearance Peter Parker is a caucasian teenage male, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey sweater with a blue shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Before his vision improved by the spider, he sported glasses. Costume When Peter acts as Spider-Man, he wears a red and blue arachnid based design. It has web threads on the red parts and big white polaroids with a black outline and a black spider silhouette on the chest and a big red spider insignia on his back and spider webbings under his armpits. Personality Peter is a gifted academic student with an obsession with science and considerable expertise in many fields, such as chemistry, biology, physics, and engineering. With these skills, he was able to create his artificial web fluid, his web-shooters, and other Spider-Man equipment. His scientific knowledge has often been used to defeat his adversaries when his powers are not sufficient enough. Academically gifted, he is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. Peter is a very skilled photographer. Before his superpowers he was shy, a marked inferiority complex, and a fear of women. He was shy, nerdy, anti-social, and accident-prone. Agonizing over his choices, always attempting to do right, he is nonetheless viewed with suspicion by the authorities, who seem unsure as to whether he is a helpful vigilante or a clever criminal. Spider-Man's plight was to be misunderstood and persecuted by the very public that he swore to protect. J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of The Daily Bugle, launches an editorial campaign against the "Spider-Man menace." Despite the negative publicity and public reception, Peter continued on with his superheroics knowing that the job needed to be done whether people appreciated him or not. When wearing the costume, he becomes more extroverted and more talkative while making jokes as opposed to his more introverted persona as Peter. However, when the times comes he does become very serious. History Early life Peter Park went on a field trip with class to Curt Connor's lab. He got bitten by a spider which changed his DNA into an spider and gained it's powers. He also lost his uncle which he always regretted. Present Meeting the Vulture On the last day of Peter's summer vacation, as Spider-Man he swung his way through the city and encountered the bankrobbers Marko and Alex and apprehended them. At home he worried about the conversation that his aunt had with Anna Watson. He came out of hiding and greeted his aunt and and left to school. At school he greeted his friends Harry and Gwen. He looked at Sally and approached her. He confessed to her and got abruptly blown off. Flash and Rand approached. Flash threatened Peter to not do this to his girlfriend, which Peter replied that he was not the same as he was before. He was pushed back and fell over Kong. At the end of biology class, Aaron called Peter along with Gwen and reminded Peter of the field trip. He accepted the proposed internship at Curt Connors' lab. He went to Harry's apartement and discussed with Harry about his internship. Norman called them and told them he overheard their conversation. Norman got taken by the Vulture, as Harry called the cops Peter changed to his Spider-Man costume left his shoes behind and went after them. Spider-Man saved a falling Norman and he swung his way to the New York police departement and left Norman to Jean DeWolff. Then Spider-Man chided the costume of the Vulture and the latter left the scene. Peter arrived at ESU and the the lab with Gwen. He met Brock again and are introduced to Martha and Curt Connors. When Brock gave a tour, Peter wondered how much he get paid, but Brock replied that he won't get paid as a intern. After the left the lab, Peter got hit by the Daily Bugle newspaper who were looking for Spider-Man photos. Peter decided to sneak in the Daily Bugle and met J. Jonah Jameson. He got dragged out of the building by JJJ's request. He went back to Harry's apartement to get his shoes back. He noticed that the Vulture came back for Norman. He went after him and encountered the Enforcers in the helicopter. He captured Ox and Fancy Dan and went back after the Vulture, with Montana chasing him in a chopper. He lured the Vulture to the to the rotor of the chopper with his wing and captured Vulture. he went back to the chopper and saw Montana was gone. He went back to his home, his aunt told him she was worried that he arrived so late and gave Peter a curfew of 10 pm. Even with the curfew Peter was happy to see his aunt. Powers and abilities *'Wall-crawling:' *'Spider-sense:' *'Superhuman strength:' *'Superhuman agility:' *'Superhuman reflexes:' Equipment *'Web-shooters:' *'Web fluid:' *'Spider signal:' *'Camera' Appearances Background in other media *This is Peter Parker's as Spider-Man eight animated incarnation. Previous versions include Spider-Man (1967), Spider-Woman, Spider-Man (1981), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994), Spider-Man Unlimited and Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. References Category:Individuals Category:Midtown High School Category:Empire State University Category:People